Goodbye
by Useless Shadow Flame
Summary: I loved you so much, I never though I could loose you, but then I did. (A small story based off of the raw chapter 173, contains spoilers from chapter 128 and after.)


**I wrote this for a friend who was devastated at looking at the raw chapter 173 of assassination classroom. Keep in mind, this chapter does have spoilers for chapters 128 and on. This fanfic takes place after chapter 173, yet to be released. I cannot read Japanese so I'm just guessing what Kayano said and so on. Also this is a really sad and depressing fanfic, definitely not fluffy, but I had to write it.**

 _Nagisa's POV_

I watch Kayano's lifeless body fall on the ground, tossed aside as if she didn't matter at all. She did. She mattered. She mattered a lot!

I feel wet hot tears stream down my face. I look down at her. I hear everyone's cries around me, even the guys. I hear Kotaro's laughs.

Its as if time stopped. Everything around me slowed down. Everyone's cries and shouts slowly faded from my consciousness.

All I can see is Kayano's body. Lifeless, bloody, destroyed. I walk over to her, my steps growing heavier and heavier as I near her. She's facing me. He eyes are open, blood running from her mouth. I try not to look at the lower part of her body past the head. Her beautiful green hair is stained with blood. Her blood.

I brush her hair away from her face. Her eyes are lifeless. They're staring at me. I close them gently. I remember all those times we had together, I remember how cute she was when she blushes, how sweet her smile is, how reassuring her laugh is. But now, it's all gone. I won't ever be able to hear her voice again. Ever.

Everything goes white. I look up to see Kayano standing in front of me, smiling.

"Kayano? Why are you here? You're alive?" I say, still holding her lifeless body in my arms.

" Nagisa, you need to face reality"

" What? But you're here! I can see you! You're standing right in front of me!"

" Nagisa, please, help the others"

" No! I'm not leaving you! I need you! Without you, I can't even think of what living without you is like!" I say, my face now wet with tears.

" Nagisa, listens to those screams around you, you need to help the others"

" No! I can't believe it! You're alive, you have to be"

" You're strong Nagisa, that's what made me fall in love with you. Please, this is my last request, help the others and survive. For me, please" she says, her clothes now changing into a glowing white flowing dress.

" Kayano? Please! You can't leave me! I love you! I can't live without you! Please, stay!" I say, getting up to try to follow her.

" Goodbye" she says, tears streaming down her face.

She smiles before turning away. I see a pair of white wings on her back. She turns and flies away, getting further and further until she can't be seen.

I slowly start to become more conscious of my surroundings, I hear the cries and shouts of my classmates. I hear Korosensei's voice. We're still in battle, it's not like we have time to mourn her death.

I look down to see a single white feather on her body. Untouched by the blood. It smells faintly of chocolates, the same ones she gave to me for Valentine's Day.

I looks up slightly to see another classmate getting thrown across the field, Okuda, dead. I hear Karma's cries, but he doesn't stop fighting to look at her. We all know there's no time for this, so why am I here? I should be fighting. I look up again, I see Karma's eyes are red with tears.

I hold her hand. It's still warm. A tentacle lunges for me. I close my eyes. Nothing happened. I open them to find Terasaka's body in front of me. He saved me. He sacrificed himself so I could say goodbye to Kayano. Why? He should have let me die. Die like Kayano. I hear another shout as someone else jumps in front of me. Okajima, dead. People are dying right in front of my eyes. They're dying just to let me spend my last few minutes with her.

I get up. Rage now replacing my sorrow. I walk across the battlefield, which was once a joyful place where we all used to train with Karasuma sensei.

I see Bitch sensei and Karasuma sensei fighting along side with Korosensei. They're holding up okay, but we aren't. How many of us are left? I don't even want to know.

I look around me. Hayami is crying as she hugs a dying Chiba. She then gets up, wipes away her tears and fights on. Why is everyone so much stronger than me? I'm just here, watching my friends die.

I see more people getting flung across. Kimura, Fuwa, Yoshida. Gone.

I grab the bloodied knife that Kayano once held in her last moments. I run towards the creature. Putting all of my strength into it. Then, everything goes blank.

" Nagisa! Nagisa! Can you hear me?"

I hear a voice yell out to me. I recognize it.

" Nagisa! Please wake up!"

I open my eyes slightly. I see Kanzaki's face hovering over mine.

" K-Kanzaki?" I say, my voice barely even audible

" Everyone! He's alive! He's ok!" She shouts out.

" I turn my head slightly to see people running towards me.

" G-guys?"

" Don't talk, you're badly injured" Kanzaki says

" No! I have to go see Kayano! Where is she?"

" You don't remember? Oh Nagisa..." He voice getting choked. I see tears fall from her face

" Why? What happened to her?" I say

" Nagisa!" Karma calls out

" Karma? Where's Kayano!?"

He stops running. He just stands there.

" Nagisa, we need to treat your wounds, you're still under shock" he says, coming closer to me.

" No wait! I need to see Kayano!" I shout, my face now wet again with tears.

I see others running behind him. Itona, Sugino, Nakamura, Isogai, Hayami and a few others. Why are they so little, did so many of us die? I again start to cry at the though of us loosing so many people.

" He seems to forget what happened, he needs medical attention" Kanzaki says to the others that have just arrived.

" What happened?"

" Nagisa..." Karma starts

" We'll tell him later, right now he needs to rest"

" He wants to know so I'll tell him. Nagisa, Kayano is dead" karma says

" What? No, she can't be dead!" I shout, my memories are starting to come back.

" Many of us died protecting you Nagisa, this isn't the time to start crying!" Karma shouts, his face now wet with tears

" Karma, please" Nakamura says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Let go of me! Nagisa, people died while you just sat there!" Karma says, he's shouting now.

" I'm sorry..." I say, my voice barely audible

" Sorry won't bring them back! Sorry won't bring anyone back! Even Okuda!" Karma shouts. He runs towards me but Isogai and Sugino hold him back

" Karma I..."

" What where you doing!? You where just sitting there, like nothing else mattered!? What was so important to you!?" Karma shouts

" I remember..."

" You what?!"

" I remember now, Kayano dying, others dying because of that..."

" Who cares if you remember, it's not going to help us!"

" I remember Okuda dying, and you still continued to fight on"

Karma goes silent.

" I saw your face..."

Karma turns away, about to leave,

" I'm sorry..."

He stops.

" Sorry won't fix anything" he says, then he walks away, Nakamura following after him.

" Guys, what happened after that? All I can remember is me picking up Kayano's blade, then everything going blank."

" You really don't remember..." Sugino says, looking down.

" You killed Kotaro, somehow you managed to stab him in the heart and it was a fatal blow, then, you went over to the creature and all of us managed to finish him off, even I don't even understand how we made it" Kanzaki says.

" There's only us left, Korosensei's on the brink of death, he might not last much longer. Bitch sensei and Karasuma sensei are Helping the others with their wounds. They've gotten seriously hurt but they can survive" Isogai says

I cry at the realization of how many people have died. How many of my friends have suffered because of me. I manage to get up and walk over to Korosensei, who's lying on the ground.

" Nagisa?"

" Korosensei, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done. I'm sorry for how misunderstood you are and how sad your life has been. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me"

" Now now, just because I'm dying doesn't mean that you have to be strong" he says

" I'm not strong, I'm jus me. You are, the bravest, strongest and the best teacher ever. I'm so happy that you where the for us"

" Thank you Nagisa, it means a lot to me, but you know, just because I've had a sad past, so want mean that my whole life was sad. I've had the best time ever with class E, with all of you, I could have asked for more."

And just like that, he closed his eyes, and died. No explosion, no destruction of the earth, just a simple, normal death. We are all silent, now that it's all over, we can finally mourn those we lost. Everyone starts crying including me. Karma and Nakamura come back and they're crying too. Everyone is.

Help and medics arrive. We leave the area. We are all hospitalized. Our parents come for us, though some don't get to see their child again.

 _A few years later..._

I'm walking up the hill. The one that holds so many memories.

" Oi Nagisa! You're late, everyone else is already here!" Karma yells from the top of the hill.

" I'm coming, I'm coming" I say

We open the door to our classroom, we rebuilt it a few months ago, only now are we all getting together for the reunion. How many years has it been? 10 at the most. Together, we all wrote a book about our experiences here. It sold worldwide. We wanted everyone to know the truth.

"Hey, you guys are late!" Sugino says.

" We know, we know" Karma says.

We all head outside to the once destroyed land. It's now all rebuilt, covered with tombstones. We all place a flower on everyone's graves. I stop by one of them in particular. Kayano's.

" I miss you so much..." I say, looking at her picture. She's smiling, as beautiful as ever.

I take a small white feather out of my coat pocket and place it in the bouquet.

" Oi Nagisa! Are you coming?" Karma calls out

" Yeah I'm coming!" I say, getting up and running towards him.

We all walk down the hill together.

 _I loved you so much..._

 _I never though I could live without you..._

 _In a way, I can't..._

 _And I never will..._

 _But I'm stronger now..._

 _Thank you for being by my side..._

 _Goodbye..._

 **Ok I'm really sorry for making the classmates die but please no negative comments. My friend read it and personally she didn't like the part where I made the classmates died, which totally ruined my confidence but I'm gonna keep it. I I wanted to make it sad and if you don't like that part, you don't have to comment it, I already know some people won't like it. Anyway thanks for reading it!**


End file.
